


Hood

by CeffylGwyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Kylo Ren is the sheriff of Nottingham, Rey is Robin Hood, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeffylGwyn/pseuds/CeffylGwyn
Summary: The reign of Lord Snoke in the absence of a King, has been vicious and brutal. Their ruler away on crusade, the people starve while the nobility feasts. The resistance, a group of rebels headed by one only known as Hood by the people, steal from those fool enough to pass through their forests with pockets stuffed full of gold. Now, a new sheriff has come to D'Qar, one who is not so easily told they will not get what they wish for: The head of Hood on a silver platter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, probably more i haven't decided yet
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. A Beginning

The wheels of the armoured wagon rattled on their axles as they dropped suddenly into the potholes of the forest road. Inside, a soldier grunted awake as his helmet hit the wooden support beam. Angrily, he slammed his gloved hand onto the roof a few times.

“Watch it up there.” he roared, startling his three compatriots awake. The soldier crossed his arms back over his chest and settled back onto the wall once again. “Should drive with more care. They’re not the ones who have to swelter in here.”

Around him, his brethren murmured in agreement and all went quiet once more, save for the rattle of wheels, and the clop of horses’ hooves. 

Suddenly; a thump. This time from outside the carriage. Around the wooden walls horses whinnied and soldiers yelled, and inside, the four soldiers got to their feet and readied their swords. 

.o.O.o. 

They looked like creatures, gargoyles, perched atop the limbs of seemingly skyscraping trees. 

A slender hand raised, stretching up above hooded heads. Light brown eyes piercing through the leaves towards the oncoming wagon. Full lips pursed, brows crinkling. 

Eyes narrowed and in one swift movement, the hand dropped swiftly down and the rebels leapt from the trees.

.o.O.o. 

To say that Rey did not enjoy the rush of adrenaline that came with battle would be a lie. It was almost as if for her, time would flow and her breath flowed with the movements of her body. Her quarterstaff became one with her body and an extension of her arm. 

Blow, parry, twist, turn, jab. Repeat. 

Her quarterstaff connected with the side of a metal helmet and suddenly, the wagon was unprotected. With a wordless jut of her chin, Rey instructed the door be opened, and Poe and Finn wiped the sweat from their brows and complied. Together, they pulled the heavy bolt across the wooden panels. 

As she drew up her hood once more and pulled the scarf across her face until only her eyes showed, the huge wagon doors swung backwards to reveal the faces of four anxious soldiers. A single brow raised at their drawn swords. 

“Gentlemen, you are outnumbered.” She called out, keeping her distance as she swept out her arm and gestured to her party of nearly thirty rebels. “I suggest you drop your weapons. We are not here for you, only what you carry. There is no other way out for you from here.”

She could see their eyes flick between one another, unsure of what they were doing. Finally they seemed to reach some sort of agreement and begrudgingly threw their swords down from the wagon onto the leaf-strewn path. 

Beneath her scarf, Rey smiled. “Very good. Now, push the box out from between you onto the road and close your wagon door.” 

One of the soldiers growled, “Do you know whose gold you steal? This is not a man you would wish to cross, thief.”

“I would not care if it were the Kings gold, soldier. For the people starve whilst they sit atop their thrones and eat.” she replied icily. She pointed her quarterstaff towards him and gestured to the pathway. “Gold on the ground and close the doors. Now.”

The box hit the ground heavily enough to leave a dent in the earth, and the soldiers pulled the oak doors back closed. Together, Jessika and Temmin rushed in and grunted as they pulled the chest away and back towards their base. 

Rey’s tongue flicked between her lips as all around her, the squadron lifted soldiers of weapons and coin, quickly binding their legs and feet. As they disappeared back into the trees once more, she couldn’t help but wonder whose coin it was indeed that they had lifted. 

.o.O.o. 

“You mean to tell me, that you let a band of brigands take Lord Snoke’s hard earned coin?”

The voice was deep. Dark. Downright dangerous. Rumbling with the promise of bad things to come. 

“My lord I- I am sorry. It was the Resistance. Please!” the soldier spluttered,his hands clutching at the gloves that held him by the throat bodily up against the tree. “We could not stop them- they-”

His words were cut off and the soldier’s eyes bulged and jaw slackened as he fell limply to the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his side. 

The gloved hand wiped his blade upon the hem of his black embroidered tunic. 

“My Lord Ren, Lord Snoke will not be pleased with this outcome.” An uppity voice called out from behind the looming figure. Lord Hux reined his horse back as it pranced, its nostrils flaring in distress at the scent of blood that criss-crossed the glenn in slain soldiers. “This is perhaps a tad excessive.” 

A sneer flashed across the face of Kylo Ren as he turned back towards his companion and his own horse, sheathing his blade. “My Lord will understand.” he replied sourly as he mounted up, gathering the reins in his hands. “They were inadequate. It is fortunate that my time here as Sheriff begins tomorrow. It appears things have been let loose here too long.”

As Kylo urged his horse onwards, Hux eyed the bodies of the guards, strewn bloodily across the road to D’Qar and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Lord Ren’s hand was not known to be gentle or understanding.

“I am sure you will have things right here in no time, My Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> This has been frustrating me for weeks, ever since I watched TROS and buried myself in historical fiction to make myself feel better. Niggling at the back of my mind, this little plot bunny wouldn't go away so I had to finally get it out.
> 
> Kylo Ren would make the perfect Sheriff character. You can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> This story won't quite be the Robin Hood story we know and love, but hopefully it will be worth a read.
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> xx
> 
> p.s. I don't know what I've done but I seem to have disabled chapters. This will be multi chapter....as soon as I figure out how to add more! haha.


	2. Storm Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, has come to D'Qar

Rey half ran, half hopped through the forest as she struggled to pull her kirtle over her tunic and hose. This was of course, not, how these things should be worn, but she had a deadline to make and her time was drawing near. Had anyone been watching the figure that ran with her arms stuck straight in the air, head completely covered, nearly running face first into a tree before she had pulled it down properly over herself; would never have guessed her identity. That was perhaps one of the blessings she had been given in life. 

Rey quickly flung her surcoat over her head and cinched her belt about her waist; haphazardly tying her headpiece about her brow and over her hair. There, mostly presentable. 

Hurriedly she lifted her skirts and leapt over the small creek that marked the start of D’Qar castle’s rear boundary. As quietly as she could, she flew threw the rear door and up the stairwells of the servant’s passages. Several other servants yelped as she flew past them. 

“Rey! What is the meaning of this?!” Cee-Pio called out as he and his other three manservants were forced to press themselves up against the wall. 

“Sorry! I’m late!” she called as she continued onwards and upwards to the chamber of her mistress. 

Rey all but skidded to a halt in front of the large set of doors, taking a deep breath and straightening her dress. When she was more composed, she pushed them open. “I am sorry for my tardiness, my lady. I was...held up.”

The look that Lady Organa gave Rey could only be called ‘all-knowing’. “I see.” was all she replied, with a purse of her lips as she got to her feet. 

Rey couldn’t help but smile a little. “It was as you said, my lady. We left all soldiers well and fit to return to their families and the gold was distributed amongst those who needed it most.”

“Good, very good.” Leia smiled as her eyes raked over her handmaiden. “Rey my dear, your veil is on upside down.”

The young woman’s mouth fell into a round ‘O’, her cheeks flushing scarlet in shame. “Oh for heaven’s sake.” she frowned crossly, pulling the thing off her head and looking at it distastefully. “Remind me why I must wear this again? You do not normally require it.”

Leia tch’d as she pulled the cloth from the younger woman’s hands, and tied it neatly about her head once more. “Because Rey, we have guests today and as my handmaiden, you are required to attend.” with that she patted the final pins into place. “And you are required to look presentable.”

Rey sighed. She knew it, but of course she had forgotten. “Yes my lady.” she bobbed her head in a short curtsey. From orphaned servant girl, to most trusted confident of the most powerful woman in the county, to a faceless rebel who stole from the rich to feed the poor. How far she had risen, and how strange a turn her life had taken.

.o.O.o. 

The hall was strewn with light from the open windows as Rey dutifully followed her liege and made her way towards the great chair that sat at the centre of the raised platform. As Lady Organa sat, she stood slightly behind the chair, her hands folded in front of her as a good handmaiden should. 

“They may enter now, Chewie.” the Lady called from atop her throne, and as the doors opened, it was as if a sudden cloud passed over the sky and the room went dark.

Rey sucked the air between her teeth as a rolling black storm paced into the room. She heard her mistress’ sharp intake of breath and what almost sounded like a muffled sob. 

The stormcloud stopped before them and inclined his head, black hair curling about his shoulders in waves as he did so.  
“Ben-”

Rey looked sharply at Lady Organa for the word had slipped from the older woman’s mouth before the man in black and his one-man entourage could say a word. 

“There is no Ben here.” the voice was deep, darker than mud and so very quiet, as though it could hide the sneer that was laced behind it. “I, Kylo Ren have come to take control of D’Qar’s sheriff offices, Lady Organa. As requested by Lord Snoke.”

“That will not be necessary.” The older woman all but choked out, keeping her composure. “Our county does well. We meet our taxes and all is well.”

A muscle ticked in the man’s jaw “Yet outlaws run rampant in your forests.” This time the sneer was evident upon his face. “I have seen first hand, what your outlaws have done. How much gold has been lost. Lord Snoke shall not be pleased and it makes my position here all the more urgent.”

Rey’s eyes flicked between her mistress and this Kylo Ren. He had taken no notice of her, a handmaiden standing out of sight and out of mind. There was something strange here that she could not quite place, but accompanying him was the faintest smell. Like iron. Rey’s eyes widened in realisation. He came to them, laced with the scent of blood. Fresh blood. 

“I thought perhaps, yours was a face I recognised.” Lady Organa’s voice was tense and tight, her lips pursed together in a slim line. “I see now that I was wrong. I assume we have no choice in the matter?”

The face before them was almost deadpan. “None at all.”

Leia nodded tersely. “Very well.” she almost spat out the reply, inclining her head towards her silent handmaiden. “Rey, have Cee-Pio prepare quarters for these, esteemed guests.”

For the first time, dark, almost black eyes turned to catch her own. In that moment, Rey was like a rabbit, caught in the entrancing eyes of a fox and her first instinct was to look away. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of showing this man weakness. She was not a timid handmaiden, she would not quiver in fear and so, she met his gaze, jutting her chin imperceptibly in silent challenge. 

A tiny line creased between his brows as he studied her, and finally, Rey turned to her lady and curtsied deeply. 

“As you wish my lady.”

Rey whirled on the spot and paced quickly from the room. As she continued down the corridor and out of sight, she could feel the flush spreading up her neck and to her cheeks. This reeked of danger. Crows atop the church tower: an ill omen the wise woman had said, not a fortnight before.

Death had come to D’Qar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have fixed my chapter problems! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts <3


	3. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey dreams, and seeks out solace by the river. Solace, is not to be hers however, as a shadow follows closely behind.

Rey was running through fields of golden barley, her fingers skimming over them. The heads of the plant were thick and full. Ready to be plucked. 

The sky grew dark as storm clouds rolled overhead. Rey no longer ran for joy but in fear. Her skirts whipped up around her legs, crippling her. She fell. 

The world was black. Everything she knew was coming to an end. A man stood above her. Shadow and waves of rolling darkness. Slowly he unfurled his hand to her. Large and outstretched. How simple it would be to accept. 

“Take it.”

Rey looked into the pair of dark eyes that stared down at her.

“No.”

The scent of iron flooded her nostrils and all light was snuffed out. 

“Very well, but you will pay the price.”

.o.O.o. 

Rey woke up with a start. Panting and slick with sweat. Around her scattered across their straw mattresses, Lady Organa’s other personal servants slept soundly. Only she it seemed, could feel the darkness that hovered above their heads like a cloud.

The young woman sat up straight on her mattress and got to her feet. As her smock slipped about her shoulders, she shivered and pulled it back up, quickly throwing her kirtle over her head. The stone walls of the keep kept most of the cold at bay, but when the fires went out of a morning, the chill could never truly be kept from seeping through. 

Rey carefully tiptoed through the sleeping people, her bare feet hardly making a sound as she padded out the hall and through the well oiled doors. Once outdoors, her breath came out in puffs and the frost stung at her cheeks.

The world was blue in the predawn and thick clouds of fog rolled across the fields towards the keep. She delighted in rising early and with a contented sigh, she pulled her hair from her tight braids and let it fall in cascading waves down her back. In times like this, she did not have to be Hood - the unnamed outlaw of the woods who robbed the rich to feed the poor. She did not have to be Rey, handmaiden to the Lady Organa, nor was she Rey the urchin. 

She was simply Rey.

.o.O.o. 

Dark eyes watched from the tower window, high up in the East wing of D’Qar’s keep as the young handmaiden pulled loose her braids, sweeping them over her shoulders in a mass of auburn waves. Kylo Ren watched the handmaiden lift her skirts above bare feet and hose-less ankles, and take off running through the fields towards the river.

A line creased between his brows as he studied her disappearing form. She had not shied away from him. Her unlady-like sun-speckled face and deep brown eyes had burned into his mind as she lifted her chin in challenge. 

His interest had been piqued. Not many dared to look Lord Ren in the eye. Especially not servants, but then again, what else should he have expected from a servant of his mother. Perhaps the young woman would even prove useful to him, Kylo justified to himself as he slipped quietly through the keep to the outdoors, following the invisible cord that pulled him to her.

.o.O.o. 

Rey sat by the river, her hair trailing down her back as she fitted wildflowers in the back of her hair. The sun was threatening to rise now and the morning had begun to lighten, changing from blackish blues to the colour of cornflowers. The light was golden as it trailed across the river and fell at her feet, unveiling the flowers and encouraging the birds to sing.

Rey hummed quietly to herself as she wound her fingers about the reeds and dipped her toes into the water. All was peaceful and right with the world. Her daily duties had yet to begin, Lord Ren was a problem for a later hour and in two days she would return to the forest.

Her brow creased as she considered the camp. Finn and Poe would be managing it well in her absence she had little doubt, but her mind still niggled with the possibility of discovery. Their little resistance was the last stand between the hamlet of D’Qar and Snoke’s ironclad grip on the land. Poverty decimated much of the country and yet still the regents taxes grew. Still Snoke’s fingers crept like poison towards the place she had come to call home. 

“Is it not too cold a morning for you to be out like this?”

The deep voice shook Rey from her reverie so harshly that she almost slipped from the bank and into the water. She whipped up onto her feet and around to face the tall frame of Lord Ren, hulking beside a tree almost as broad as he was. She was a sitting-duck, there was nowhere to run but into the river. 

“N-no my Lord.” Rey replied quickly, trying to maintain her composure. “I like the quiet, it is nice out here in the fresh air rather than behind the suffocating walls of the keep.”

His eyes were dark and unfathomable as they considered her. Danger seeped from him like sap, and it made her pulse quicken. But he did not approach, instead maintaining his distance. 

“I see. A castle could be constricting to those who do not yearn for safety.”

It was not the response she was expecting. Though Maker only knew what it even was she had thought he’d say in the first place. 

“How do you know that I do not yearn for safety?” It was half quizzical, half challenging as she met his gaze. “Safety and security is to be the end goal of every young woman.”

Full lips pursed. “Intuition.” His deep voice rolled over her and she felt almost as if he had laid her bare and seen everything she had tried to hide. 

Inside, Rey scrambled to pull back some semblance of the shroud she covered herself with. This was a killer. A man who slaughtered without mercy. She needed to hold him off and not give into the glimmer of understanding she saw in his eye.

“And you, my Lord?” Rey said bravely, her chin tilting slightly upwards as she straightened and looked him directly in the eye. “What is your end goal?”

Lord Ren met her challenge with little issue. “To fulfill my destiny.”

His words sent a shiver running down her spine and she knew she had to leave. Hurriedly, she looked at the light-filled sky. The sun had risen around them without her even noticing. “I must be going, Lady Organa will have woken and I must tend to her my Lord.” with a rushed curtsey, Rey made to race past him, but was stopped by a large hand on her arm, holding her in place. Shocked at the touch, she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“Your name, it is Rey?” He was so tall and muscular, so dangerously close.

Her jawline ticked, and angered that he would dare to touch her so innapropriately; Rey flexed the muscle of her bicep and watched his eyes widen as she ripped her arm from his grasp. 

“Yes. My name is Rey.”

She fled from him then. Scared of how much she had revealed, if anything. It was just her mind playing paranoid tricks on her. Even so she couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder, and there he was, watching as she left him behind. A shadow in the light of the sun.

.o.O.o. 

His mother had never been an ordinary woman. A politician and a diplomat in a world of men. It would serve to reason that her closest servant would not be an ordinary woman either. Lord Kylo Ren or Ben, as he was once known, had felt the flex of muscle between his palm and had let go easier than he might have elsewise.

He had taken her for a waif. Soft and easily pliable like the Springtime that sat upon their doorstep. It was true, when he had first seen her upon the bank, she had stirred something in him. She looked like a nymph from the mythos of the Greeks, part of the river and the woods. Had it been fifteen years earlier, when he was still a bookish young man - nose deep in old texts and teachings; he might have sighed at the sight and fallen in unrequited love immediately. Now all he felt was a twinge of anger that his plan had found another obstacle. 

She was supposed to be trifle to insert himself into the knowledge of his mother’s confidence, not a challenge. She was brave, belying a strength she kept curbed beneath the upper-class gowns of his mother. But she was foolish to think she could challenge him. Lord Snoke had instructed him in his task. He would do what was required to enter the confidences of the Lady of the keep and he would unmask Hood, and kill him. His quest would continue, and Lord Ren knew he would break her.

Her name slipped from between his lips.

"Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for everyones kind comments on the last two chapters! I hope you liked this one. 
> 
> I've realised that in my mind in this scene in particular, Rey aesthetically is very much like Ophelia, from the film Ophelia (2018) a role Daisy Ridley also played. Based on Hamlet told from Ophelia's perspective, I couldn't get all of the classical paintings and Daisy Ridley herself as Ophelia out of my head. So this scene took place and is the first true interaction of our own star-crossed lovers! 
> 
> In addition, for your listening pleasure, I also listened to 'Geralt and Renfri's Main Theme' from The Witcher on loop writing this chapter. One of my favourite OST themes at the moment! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> You're a good egg! <3


End file.
